narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiroigui
Hiroigui (拾い食い, Scavenging for Food) is the of the Date Clan. A bloodline trait passed down through the generations, it offers it's clan the strength to develop and evolve past that of normal Shinobi. The blood line of the Date Clan grants it's members the ability to alter their genetic make up through draining the chakra and spiritual energies from beasts. Using the chakra and spiritual material gathered to enhance their own capabilities, and grant them access to abilities of the beast slain. While the Kekkei Genkai still exists in the world, it's members isolate themselves into the smaller territories. Each differing in the primary beast utilized for their abilities. While there is no order to the Clan, further diluting the bloodline, the use of the Kekkei has seen decline. With only a few member being able to access the powers therein, the Hiroigui falls into the shadows of time. History While the history of the Date Clan and it's bloodline is not as prominent as the other major clans, it was for this reason that the members of the clan survived for so long. Hiding in the shadows, deep in the wilderness of the weaker or unaligned territories, they found shelter. While other clans featured strong blood lines that offered them and , their own bloodline was barren of any apparent abilities. As time went on, and the wars around them threatened to cave in the territories, the Clan was revealed it's bloodline's secret. Members of the Clan began producing visual distinction from others, to which the Elders began to seek answer to. Those that were visually distinct were the hunters of the Clan, those that survived off eating the beasts of the wilds. It was here that the Date Clan realized the distinction was apart of their bloodline. They absorbed the natural and spiritual energies of the beasts they consumed through an aggressive state of chakra flow. Their bodies genetically altered to accustom themselves to the new energy flowing through them. With the secret of their Bloodline unlocked, the Date Clan began hunting all creatures in an attempt to unlock each ability their bloodline may have reached. However, as time went on, they realized that only one type of beast's energy could be in them as once, and took a considerable amount of time to "adjust and digest". Disallowing them the advantages of possibly mixing the strengths of several animals together, limiting each member to a particular animal from a certain age. Throughout history, the Clan has diluted it's bloodline, thinning the ability to manifest the unique chakra flow found in the members. Over the generations, certain Date Clan groups segregated off from the nations and back into the wilds... ensuring their secrets hidden by blood stayed intact. Allowing all members to leave at a certain age of adulthood, so they might see the world and display the power of the clan once more. Abilities While all Date Clan members have an advanced form of functioning , it is the powers that are gained through the hunting of beasts that are truly the abilities admired from the Clan. Producing abilities require that the member not to just kill a creature, but to devour it and all it's body. As the life energy and chakra from the selected creature begin to course through the host, they will begin to manifest traits, both physically and spiritually of said species over time. However, the assimilation requires a period of time to settle and alter the genetic code of the host. While this is of little concern to a member, it in turns comes with a consequence that no Date can have more then one genetic code attaching itself to the main branch. Preventing a user of the Hiroigui from having more then one beastial skill set. *'Chakra Assimilation': A special attribute of the Hiroigui, is that all members are capable of assimilating chakra and spiritual energy from animal life into their own. This process evolves their body, shaping it to form a perfect combination of human and beast chosen. This presents physical and spiritual changes, giving the Date Clan member a distinct visage from most others if the progression of the adaption has been thorough. This same process allows the host to also regenerate from damage over a long period of time, healing their wounds slightly more so then an average human. Those that have assimilated the energies of a beast, upon eating it have described a sensation of being "content and full". Beast Archetypes While every wielder of the Hiroigui are capable of assimilating the chakra from a beast and manifesting traits from it, the beast chosen always varies the abilities and capabilities obtained through the ritual. Visually, and spiritually distinct, if a group of Date Clan members were gathered and each were imbued with a different beast, they would be starkly estranged from one another in body and soul despite the blood relation. The relation from the Date user with their creature is accelerated, and expanded upon as they begin to become one, evolving with eachother. A mutual ascension from human and cryptid, into a single being of like mind and body, a new animal all together. This bond allows the Hiroigui to introduce new found power from the bonded creature into the host, and allow it to form connections naturally - a union of spirit, mind, and body. With the likes of more intelligent creatures, such as spirits, demons, and even humans, the Hiroigui fails to process it's energy properly, unbalanced and uncontrolled. Demonic energy and purely spiritual energy becomes tainted when introduced into the body and soul of a Date. Uncontrolled, unbalanced, the Date willingly merges their own being with the creature, absorbing the aspects of the being into them. The issue with the demonic energy going unchanneled is that without a proper means of a leash, the Hiroigui will take all the aspects of the demon or spirit and integrate them readily. Making it so that the darkness, the taint of the demon is also transmuted through consumption, driving the Date Clan member into varying manic states of insanity. With spirits, it requires the same balance lest the mental state of the Date be put into question. With humans, as it was in the beginning, the Hiroigui can take on Notable Users *Shima Date *Okaminaga Date *Yamabiko